Ayesha Ignis Fatūs
is a spirit of the earth who controls natural gas, and one of the few known members of the Will-o-Wisp community. Appearance Ayesha is a young, thin girl with pale white skin, light blue hair, sharp yellow eyes and elongated ears, all reflecting her nature as a spirit. Her regular attire appears to consist of a blue and white layered knee-length dress, with enlarged shoulder pieces and a bow tie around her neck, white stockings, blue shoes, and a miniature blue top hat. Personality Ayesha is a sprightly young girl who takes great pride in her abilities, and becomes very competitive when faced with a challenging opponent. She is easily distracted by compliments, as when Yō asked if she was the leader of Will-o-Wisp, Ayesha quickly lost focus of the Gift Game at hand. After her battle with Yō, Ayesha develops a one-sided rivalry with the quiet human.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Plot The Piper's Game Matched up against Yō in the tournament during the Celebration for the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival, Ayesha is introduced to the arena by Black Rabbit. Riding in atop of her partner, Jack-O'-Lantern, Ayesha knocks Yō to the ground and taunts the No-Names member, only to be annoyed by the other girl's indignation. Both participants are then transported into the Gift Game's stage by Shiroyasha, where Black Rabbit reveals that the game will be Underwood Maze, in which both players must escape the enormous tree or destroy the other's Gift. Beginning the match, Ayesha is asked by Yō if she is the leader of Will-o-Wisp, leading the earth spirit to become distracted by mistaking the question as a compliment. Realising she's accidentally given the No-Name a head-start, Ayesha commands Jack to hunt their opponent down. Chasing Yō throughout the tree's roots, Ayesha gradually becomes irritated at the other's ability to avoid their attacks. Splitting up with Jack, Ayesha tells the Gift to give it his all to stop Yō while she heads to the exit. She is then surprised when Yō surrenders, before cheerfully accepting her victory in front of the crowd, only to later tell Yō that she doesn't consider it a win and will defeat her for real the next time they meet. During Grim Grimoire Hamelin's attack on the city, Ayesha and Jack help evacuate the civilians and subdue several soldiers who fall victim to Ratten's hypnosis, protecting Lily and another girl in the process.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Powers & Abilities Natural Gas Manipulation: Ayesha, due to being a spirit of the earth, is capable of generating and manipulating natural gases. She has been shown to generate a reasonable amount of gas in an open area, which can then be set alight to create blue flames.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Appearance in Other Media OVAs Hot Springs Tour Chronicles Ayesha, once again alongside Jack, appears at the hot spring village in order to participate in the Ferry of Sukunabikona Gift Game. After greeting Yō and her friends, they are all then informed by Shiroyasha that they must complete several Little Games in order to progress. Jumping ahead, Ayesha and Jack lead the competitors towards the venues. Finding herself competing with Yō once more in an 'all-you-can-eat' competition, Ayesha ignores Jack's warning and overexerts herself in an attempt to beat her rival, consuming more dumplings than she can handle and reducing herself to hallucinating about her 'victory' while in reality being withdrawn from the game. Later that evening, Ayesha is seen alongside the No-Names as they all relax in the hot springs.Problem Children anime: OVA 1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:Will-o-Wisp